To Tame A Demon
by Faith Hawkins
Summary: Rin is 23 years old and still awaiting the return of Sesshomaru. He is already 5 years overdue. When Kaede finally makes her realize a Demon cannot ever truly love, can Rin move on with her life and stop waiting for a Demon to lay claim to her? When Sesshomaru finally does arrive, is he too late to claim the only human he's ever loved?
1. Chapter 1

*Author's Note: Wow it's been a few years hasn't it? I know I have that sailor moon sequel to do, surprisingly I think I might skip Venus and get to Mars. But before I do all that...I suddenly had this idea for a Sesshomaru story so I hope everyone enjoys it. Writing as I go, no real plan, so let's find out what happens together okay?

Chapter 1

"Rin...I was wondering if you wanted to meet a bunch of us by the lake? We've been collecting food for the village all day and thought a dip would be fun."

Rin looked up from her work to see one of the young men from Kaede's village. What was his name again? He seemed to know her well, but for the life of her she couldn't recall his name. This wasn't the first time he had invited her to some gathering or another. Kaede, the old priestess and head of the village, younger sister to the legendary Kikyo and original guardian of the Sacred Jewel or Shikon no Tama, would constantly badger her to make friends with the other young people in the village, but after years of living here, she just couldn't fit in. Everyone looked at her as if she was some oddity or were very skittish around her, nearly afraid.

She looked over to the small group that was gathering at the edge of village, waiting to depart. Many of the young women looked over at her and she could see the malice in their eyes. They definitely were not happy with this invitation. Many of the young men with them looked at her curiously or with longing. Rin shuddered before looking back at the young man again next to her. The sun was shining down brightly and she could hardly make out his features as it blazed behind him.

"Oh hey Rin I'm sorry, hold on." The young man moved so his body shaded her eyes from the glaring sun. She gave him a tentative smile in thanks, and the happy wide smile he returned to her was nearly as bright as the sun. "So what do you think Rin? Wanna come?"

"Ben hurry up! You guys coming or what?" One of the other young men yelled at them, waving his arms at the same time. That's right, his name was Ben. Many of the young women in the village would constantly gossip about him, completely infatuated with him. Rin looked him over quickly beneath her eyelashes and sighed. He was handsome, very handsome...no one could deny that. And he was never anything but kind to her, and always extending a hand in friendships...perhaps hoping for something more as Kaede would constantly nag her. Kaede would tell her the reason she didn't get along with the other young women in the village because she was the most beautiful girl here. Her large amethyst eyes would sparkle, her high cheekbones and pointed chin would make royals shake in envy, and her long raven black hair reminded her of her dear sister Kikyo's hair.

Rin was not as thin as any of the other women in the village. Her hips were wider and no matter how much she tried to hunch her shoulders or keep to herself, she was constantly made fun of because of her large breasts. Kaede would try to comfort her and say that the other girls were just jealous of her, but Rin had her doubts. She really didn't have any friends, and when she tried to talk with anyone, they always gave her that weird look.

The village knew as a young girl she had often traveled with the full blooded and powerful demon Sesshomaru, with his loyal companion Jaken and his two headed dragon A-Un. God she missed all of them. It had been three years since Sesshomaru had come to visit her. She had altered the kimono he had given her as a child and would often don it when she felt especially lonely. She didn't understand why they had stopped visiting. He had come to the village on her sixteenth birthday and gave her a precious stone pendant as a necklace. Rin had been so elated she had thrown herself into his arms and cried happily. Sesshomaru had hesitated before wrapping his arms around her and returning her hug. He had held her for only a few tender moments before gently pushing her away. He had told her he would be gone for a long period of time, traveling further than he had before but that he would return for her. Sesshomaru and Kaede had agreed that on her eighteenth birthday she would have the choice to either continue her travels with him, or stay in the village. Her choice had been made the day he brought her to this village to live with Kaede. She wanted to continue to stay by his side. There was never any doubt in her mind. Yet here she was...on her twenty third birthday and he had never returned for her.

"Rin?" Ben interrupted her thoughts and Rin bowed her head in embarrassment. "That's okay Ben. Go have fun, I still have chores to do."

"Aww c'mon Rin! I would really like it if you came. You keep saying no every time I ask you out I'm going to start to think you just don't like me." Ben said with a laugh, but also with a hint of hurt that made Rin feel horrible.

"Ben, it's not that. Thank you for the invite but I just can't right now." With that, Rin stood and walked to her and Kaede's hut. Rin grasped the pendant at her neck Sesshomaru had gifted her and rubbed it with her thumb. It was one of the few things that could comfort her. She was so lonely.

"Rin? Was that Ben you just walked away from? I thought he was going to invite you down to the lake with the other young people." Kaede said from her seat on the floor. Rin rolled her eyes "Have you nothing better to do then to nag at me?"

"Rin it's not right the way you keep to yourself. If you keep on this path you will end up an ugly old woman like me. Do you really want that for yourself?"Kaede said with a mocking laugh.

Rin smiled at her with warmth before taking a seat beside her. "I don't fit in here Kaede. It's been years and I still have nothing to hold me here." Kaede reached out to her and tucked her hair behind her ear in affection. "Not even for this old woman who loves you as the daughter I never had?"

Rin quickly glanced at Kaede in horror. "No that's not what I meant! I love you, you've shown me nothing but kindness, please don't ever think I wouldn't miss you!"

Kaede smiled at her gently. "But your heart is still with Sesshomaru."

Rin ducked her head as agony infused her. "Why didn't he ever come back for me?"

Kaede shook her head in sympathy. "He's a demon Rin. True he protected and guarded you for many years, but you are only human. Did you really think he would continue to visit you and stay in this area for long?"

Rin shook her head violently and kept her gaze locked on her clenched fists in her lap. "You don't know him. He did more than guard and protect me. He cared for me. He saved my life. He rescued me...I know he loved me."

"Demons don't know how to love." Kaede told her gently.

Rin finally looked up to glare at Kaede as tears dropped from her eyes and Kaede could not recall a moment she had seen Rin more beautiful then now. "Then how do you explain Inuyasha and Kagome? They're married and have children!"

"Inuyasha is only half demon. His human half adores Kagome and their children, while his demon half shields and protects them as his possessions. Demon's are very territorial Rin, and if anything belongs to them then they stop at nothing to keep them."

"Then why didn't Sesshomaru keep me? I always obeyed him. I would have followed him anywhere. He was my family. If anyone belonged to anyone then I belonged to him."

"Rin...you cannot belong to him if he never claimed you." Kaede said and wanted to cry when she saw the heartbreak in Rin's eyes.

"What did I do to offend him? What did I do wrong?" Rin asked in agony.

"Nothing dear!" Kaede placed both her hands on Rin's cheeks and held her gaze. "You did nothing wrong. Demon's do not love. But I cannot deny his growing compassion and respect for life while you were with him. You taught him much about humanity Rin. Perhaps that is the reason why he never returned for you. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew the best place for you would be with your own kind. With him you would have known nothing but danger. He wanted something better for you."

"But this isn't better for me Kaede can't you see that? My body might be here but I feel so empty. I've waited patiently for him to come back for me. Maybe he thinks I'm happy here. Maybe that's why he hasn't returned. We need to send word to him-"

"You are a weakness to him Rin!" Kaede cut her off. Rin stopped and stared at her in shock. "What?"

"Inuyasha confided in me that Sesshomaru has grown in power and strength in the last few years and is growing in legend as their father before him. The demon world is looking to him for leadership...and with that comes great risk. He cannot afford to have you by his side. You are his weakness, and though his abilities and powers are great, were he to take you with him it would only be a matter of time before another demon took vengeance on him and killed you."

"So you knew he wouldn't come back for me?" Rin asked with betrayal coloring her tone."

Kaede closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Rin. I thought I could save you this pain. Inuyasha and Kagome came to see me and told me Sesshomaru had gone to them and asked they help look after you...he won't return for you Rin."

With a cry of pain Rin tore herself out of Kaede's arms and ran from the hut with Kaede's yells following her. She dashed from the village and ran until her lungs burned and her legs finally collapsed from under her. She breathed harshly and held her sides as pain racked her body. He wasn't coming back. He hadn't even told her goodbye. He had never cared for her, not really. She had been a pet, a curiosity at best. She had been a fool to think he could ever love her. All her hopes and dreams...all her childish fantasies had been built around him. She wanted to die.

Rin fell to the floor and cried for what seemed like hours. Nightfall came and she stayed put under the stars. When the sun broke out from the mountains she still lay there. Finally, Rin gingerly sat up. She felt drained. Her muscles were sore and all she felt was a pain so deep, she couldn't form words to describe. She had no idea how many times she had allowed night to fall while she lay there. She stood and looked around. She didn't recognize nything around her. Instead of panic setting it, Rin felt acceptance. It only made sense for her to move on. There was no reason for her to return to the village. She would miss Kaede, and she hated making her worry, but she couldn't go back and allow herself to become a shadow. Rin knew if she returned...she would do just that. She would constantly look beyond the village, waiting for the rest of her life for Sesshomaru to return for her and he never would. She had to accept that. Rin turned away from the direction she assumed she had come running from and walked. Along the way she picked some fruits and made herself a tiny knapsack from the cloth of her long kimono she had ripped. She thought back to the Kimono and all the other gifts Sesshomaru had given her over the years, still tucked away in the hut with Kaede and felt a pang of longing. She shook her head and continued forward. It would do her no good to think of that. No sense in going back for them when all they represented was more chains to her past. She needed to move forward. Sesshomaru had always been there to watch over her and care for her, and before that it had been her family. She could hardly remember them now, she had been so young. She had lost her entire family to a band of robbers when she had been eight years old. She remembered their bodies, their faces slack from death and surprise. That had been the day she lost her voice and became a mute. While in Sesshomaru's company she had regained her ability to talk, but her feelings now were very reminiscent of that terrible time in her life.

She continued to walk. Hunger struck her again and with some rummaging around through the woods, she found a stick that would serve her purposes and caught some fish for dinner. Making a small fire, Rin cooked her food then laid her head down to rest.

Rin came awake to voices surrounding her and a hand grabbing her ankle. With a gasp, Rin tried to scream but no sound left her throat. Her shock immobilized her for a moment, giving her captors ample time to truss her up with rope before throwing her onto a horse. She couldn't understand what language they were speaking, but by the jeers, constant hands running over her body and laughter, she could easily imagine what they had in mind for her. Rin flinched as a hand reached up and grabbed one of her breasts roughly. She tried to yell at them to stop, yet still no sound left her throat. They seemed to find that very comical and slapped her face a few times before they continued on their way with her face down on the back of one of their horses. The next sharp slap she received on her rear before that same hand grabbed and rubbed between her legs had her twisting and desperately trying to fight. More laughter followed and a hand reached towards her face. One of the men grabbed her face and forced a kiss upon her lips and thrust his tongue within the cavern of her mouth. Pure feminine rage engulfed her and she bit down on the tongue as hard as she could. She could feel the burst of copper flavor coat her tongue as he bled and screamed into her mouth. A strong hand wrapped around her throat and squeezed until she saw stars and nearly lost consciousness. The moment she released the man's tongue, a fist smashed into her left eye and darkness consumed her.


	2. Chapter 2 Revised

Chapter 2

"Master do you think this wise? It has been years. For all we know young Rin is married and with children by now." Jacken, Sesshomaru's loyal companien and aide said to Sesshomaru as they traveled to the village they had left Rin in years before.

Sesshomaru strode confidently through the dense forest without breaking stride. Jacken paused before trying again. "I have missed the young girl. But by my calculations we are five years overdue of her eighteenth birthday. She would be twenty three by now." Still, Sesshomaru said nothing. Jacken scratched his head in confusion as he wondered at his masters sudden decision. Not that he should be surprised. Sesshomaru was always a law unto himself and with a very inquisitive mind. They would often stray far from their path just to satisfy his curiosity. A powerful full blooded demon, there was very little challenge in the world around him or other demons, which Jacken credited was the cause of his short attention span. His master could literally be in the middle of a battle and suddenly lose interest in killing whoever dared defy him and simply walk away. He rarely showed any emotion and his features were always dead pan. They had literally been traveling south, in search of some ancient text that had piqued his masters interest when suddenly he had paused and glanced at Jacken when he asked. "Is it Rin's birthday today?"

Jacken at the time had slammed into the back of his masters knee due to the sudden stop. Being an imp and his dimmunitive size he hardly lent a scratch to Sesshomaru's person. His master had patiently waited for him to regain his senses and straighten his hat when he asked again. "Is Rin's birthday today?"

Jacken tenderly rubbed his nose before replying in a nasaly tone. "Her birthday was three weeks ago master." Sesshomaru had simply stepped over Jacken and called his two headed dragon A-Un to his side. Jacken scrambled to reach his masters side. "My lord! What about the ancient text? We've spent months tracking it down. According to that old demon who fought alongside your father this is the same ancient text he himself used to master many of his powers. Powers that you share and many you could even learn! Your father was a legend and the entire demon world was in awe of him. If there ever was a ruler of the demon world it could have easily been him. All answered to him and obeyed his unwritten rules. This is a golden opportunity. We've already delayed this long in seeing young Rin, I don't think another few months while we acquire this priceless text would be-"

Jacken squeaked to a stop and swallowed his next words when Sesshomaru knelt before him and he came to eye level with his master. Sesshomaru stared deep into his eyes for what seemed like eternity, but he knew was only the space of a few breaths. "What do you mean we've delayed?"

Jacken stared at his master in surprise and tried to regain his composure. He glanced nervously around before responding quietly. "What I meant My lord, is that as we've already missed a number of her birthdays, one more shouldn't be too-"

Sesshomaru cut him off immediately. "How many?

Jacken stared at him in confusion. "How many what master?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Jacken, a clear sign his infinite patience was wearing thin, which was usually followed by Jacken eating dirt after his master would knock him into the ground. "Years? You must mean years." Jacken stammered quickly.

Sesshormaru frowned slightly in confusion. "Years?"

Jacken swallowed again, not used to be the focus of Sesshomaru's attention for this lengthy amount of time. He was suddenly saved when the great beast A-Un landed beside them. Sesshomaru stood and jumped on to his back while Jacken barely had enough time to snag his hand onto one of Sesshomaru's long robes before they took off into the sky. Since then, Jacken had been a bundle of questions, some for himself while others were very vocal as he questioned his master to no avail.

Years before, the last time they had gone to see young Rin for her sixteenth birthday Jacken had been very pleased to see the young girl had grown in stature and had become a very beautiful young woman. Not that he thought human women were very pretty to begin with, but she highly resembled Kagome and her daughter with Inuyasha. Of course, proud father that he was, Inuyasha would constantly go on for hours about their beauty much to Jacken's chagrin. Why his master seemed to enjoy his younger brother's antics and company the last few years was beyond him. His master had changed much over these last twenty three years. Jacken blamed the majority of that change on young Rin. Where before his master had been ruthless and had little to no respect for his enemies lives, now he more often than not avoided battle unless absolutely necessary. Of course, he always made it seem because he was bored, or there was little challenge or it simply was not worth his time. But to Jacken it seemed much more likely that his master's consumption for blood had dissipated greatly.

Jacken did enjoy his master much more this way though. He didn't often feel as if he was a burden any longer, or that his master would sacrifice him easily to achieve his goals as he did before. Now, Jacken actually felt cherished, and he could swear his master actually felt affection toward him now. He would never say this of course, Sesshomaru was extremely prideful...but he could tell he liked him.

That year long ago, after Jacken had told Rin a few stories of their recent adventures, his master had presented her with a saphire pendant, a precious stone it had taken them quite some time to acquire from a demon goat. Sesshomaru had been obligated to run a few errands for the goat in order to acquire that item and lend him his protection while he traveled to his homeland. That was something Jacken would have never believed his master was capable of unless he had seen it for himself. Young Rin had been so elated by the gift she had exhuberantly jumped into his master's arms and wrapped hers around his neck as she cried happily into his shoulder.

Jacken would never forget the look on his masters face.

Again, if he had not seen it, he would have never have believed it. Sesshomaru had at first been surprised, and very slowly that surprise had turned into such a flare of lust in his eyes, Jacken to this day was still sure he had to have been mistaken. For a brief moment his master had wrapped his arms tightly around young Rin and pulled her close into his body, closing his eyes and appearing for all accounts to enjoy the sensation of her body pressed into his.

Jacken's jaw had dropped.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and allowed his hands to gently rub up her back before he had tenderly touched the crown of her head when his eyes had suddenly snapped open and his gaze locked with that of Jacken's shocked one. Very slowly, Sesshomaru had removed himself from Rin's grip and claimed he and Jacken had a long distance to travel and had to leave immediately. Rin had been very dissapointed but understood. Jacken however was very surprised. To his knowledge his master had planned on staying at least a week in the neighboring area, for a visit with Rin.

Soon after both he and Sesshomaru had quickly left. Jacken had given Rin a hug of goodbye, but when she reached for Sesshomaru he quickly hopped onto the back of A-Un and bid her farewell. Rin had appeared hurt for a second before she had smiled brightly and said she would be waiting for their next visit.

They had never returned after that. Jacken even had to make it a point to not mention young Rin as his master would often glare at him until he shut up. Which in itself that look had been odd. Where before Sesshomaru would hit or abuse him if the mood struck, he had never changed expression or even warned him off. Yes, his master was acting very strangely lately.

"Master, are we going for just a visit or are we bringing Rin along with us?" Jacken asked timdily.

Sesshomaru remained silent for so long Jacken believed he would not answer when suddenly he said "It is her choice."

Jacken gathered his thoughts carefully before replying. "Master...her choice was to have been made five years ago. You agreed with Kaede that on her eighteenth birthday we would return and allow her to make the decision if she would join us or remain with the humans. I thought you had gone ahead and made that decision for her."

As they flew through the sky on the back of the massive A-Un, Jacken stared at the back of his master as the wind whipped around them. Jacken was used to his questions not being answered, he was even used to being constantly ignored. So it was with surprise he heard his master say "I had not realized so much time had passed."

Jacken found that easy to believe. His master was well over five hundred years old, maybe even older now. Those little details such as age often seemed to be left behind when you reached an age over two hundred. Yet Jacken still wondered. His master had had no trouble at all remembering Rin's birthday, or making sure whatever quest they had currently been on was headed in the direction of the village after they left her to stay there. Why did he suddenly forget time had passed so quickly? Could he perhaps have simply forgotten Rin was human and aged? Jacken doubted he would ever really know the answer unless his master decided to share his thoughts with him, which in Jackens experience wasn't very likely.

Flying with A-Un's powerful wings, they got to Kaede's village in two and a half weeks. And Jacken was still as lost as he had been before. As usual, in that time his master had not been very forthcoming with answers. Sesshomaru had A-Un land in a field of not too great a distance from the village and they walked the rest of the way. As usual, the lowly humans scrambled to get out of his masters strong strides. They went directly to Kaede's hut. Sesshomaru swept into the hut without hesitation where they found Kaede praying. Sesshomaru waited patiently as was his way for her to finish. When she was done she spoke behind her to Sesshomaru from her knelt position in front of her altar. "If you came looking for your ward, I'm sorry to say your search is in vain."

Jacken felt Sesshomaru stiffen at his side yet stayed silent. When Kaede was not forthcoming with information Jacken replied furiously. "What do you mean by that old woman? Where is young Rin? What have you done with her?"

Kaede laughed bitterly from her knelt position. "What have I done with her he asks. I have done nothing but love a young girl who turned into a woman before my very eyes. A girl who would wait by the window every night and pray Sesshomaru was well and healthy. Worried if you were caring for him the way you should. Concerned if A-Un had been fed well that day. For thirteen years I watched that young girl blossom into a beautiful woman any man would have gladly taken for a wife, but her heart was never here. You may have left that girls body here, but her thoughts and spirit were forever with you."

Kaede slowly rose to her feet, Jacken could hear every creak and groan of her bones as she rose. When she finally turned towards them Jacken could see her red rimmed eyes and trembling lips. It was obvious she had been in tears for some time. "I sent the men out to find her when she ran from here eight days ago. They found where she had camped. They also found the tracks of at least five raiders. According to our tracker she must have been thrown onto a horse because there were only five sets of tracks in the ground, if she had been walking there would have been six."

Jacken felt a rush of air burst beside him. He fumbled for his hat and staff as the sudden blast of wind nearly tore both from him. Jacken looked up to find Sesshomaru must have rushed forward and had grabbed Kaede by the throat before slamming her into side of the hut in mere seconds. Her feet were dangling from where he held her as here eyes bulged from their sockets and she struggled for breath.

Seshomaru's eyes flamed red and his claws bit into the skin of Kaede's throat as she struggled for air. Sesshomaru's fangs snapped together into a fierce snarl when he growled at her. "Where is Rin now?"

Kaede held on to his wrists for dear life and felt the black edges of oblivion around her eyes. Sesshomaru easily moved her and slammed her just a little higher into the wall jarring her senses. "Answer my question or die here priestess. Did your trackers find her body?"

Jacken had never seen his master like this. Sesshomaru was always in complete control. Never once reacting violently, he was always cold and methodical. But this Sesshomaru was on the very edge of sanity. This Sesshomaru he greatly feared.

Kaede clawed at the fierce grip he held on her throat. She even tried to summon a power to thward him, but when she raised her hand toward him he easily absorbed the weak thrust of power she tried to impale upon him. "Your power requires you to breathe does it not?" Sesshomaru squeezed just a little more tightly. Kaede did not fear death, but the hell she glimpsed within Sesshomaru's eyes, the promise of retribution and pain that lay within them, had her experiencing a chasm of fear she had never known before. "They...they took her east." Kaede chocked "I sent my men as far as we could but they lost...they lost the trail days ago." Kaede gasped.

Sesshomaru dropped her to the floor and headed toward the entrance of the hut. He paused before leaving and turned to Kaede with death burning in his eyes. "If Tenseiga is too late to revive her...expect your people to be buried alongside her."

Jacken took one last pitying glance to the woman cowering on the floor in when he ran to catch up to his master. Tenseiga had belonged to Sesshomaru's father. He had left it to Sesshomaru and that act had baffled Jacken. The sword ironically could hurt no living being, but allowed the wielder to see beings from the underworld who were called upon to bring back souls of the recently dead. If Tenseiga slayed those beings, it could return life and heal the wounded. Jacken could only hope they would find young Rin alive. For he feared if death should befall her, then the wrath Sesshomaru would inflict on the world would be merciless.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rin ached all over. The raiders had taken her to a cave they often haunted and for the most part had ignored her. They had played with her and beat her on the ride here, but after the death of their comrade due to blood loss when she had nearly torn off his tongue, they hadn't wanted to give her an opportunity to hurt another until they were rested and fed. Which meant they had to stop by the next village and pillage there. Rin had watched in horror as they burned the village to the ground and killed all but three girls. Once they had looted and eaten their fill, they slacked their lusts on those girls. One had managed to run away when the man raping her had finished, but she was caught and killed brutally. The other two girls paid for her escape. Rin would never forget their screams. They hadn't appeared older than fourteen.

One of the raiders, once he was sated had returned to Rin and reached for her with the blood of the dying girls on his hands. Rin had vomited all over him. He had beaten her severely for that, and before he could kill her the leader stopped him and ordered him to stand down. When the raider appeared about to challenge him, the leader had stabbed him in the thigh. The man howled in pain and backed away holding his still bleeding thigh. The leader ordered another of the group to help the bleeding man and bandage him up. "We need to at least keep this one alive. I expected to sell at least four girls but because you greedy idiots were too rough with the other three all we have left is this one." He pointed his bloody knife to Rin. "Keep your dicks in your pants and your asses better stay away from this one. Bad enough we're already looking at half a profit because of all the bruises and shit on her!" One of the other men in the band piped up "You said it was fine to beat her."

"That was before you idiots killed the other three! I expected some good money off of those pretty wenches. Their youth alone would've gotten us some extra. But you fucking idiots had to just go and be that rough with the other two after we killed the one for escaping."

"Their pussies were sweet but too small to handle all the big men here." Another replied from the back and they all burst into laughter. Rin was disgusted.

"Pipe down!" The leader finally called out after they had their fun. "For all the looting we've done, both villages were poorer then dirt and I don't know about the rest of you but I'm looking forward to turning at least a bit of profit here!" He yelled and his band hollered in agreement. Rin could tell the leader was still very upset they had killed the other girls. They were supposed to have their fun but leave them alive. Unfortunately it appeared one of them could only get off if he killed the girl during intercourse.

Soon the entire band continued drinking and cavorting. It had been the same every night. Before they had ransacked the last village, and before their leader had ordered them to stay away from her they had beat her whenever they were bored or for a bit of fun. Rin could barely see out of her left eye, she could feel her lip was split open and her wrists and ankles were raw from the rope biting into her flesh. She was having some trouble breathing and thought perhaps her ribs were bruised. Rin sat alone in the dark cold cave while the band stayed close to the fire near the entrance and continued to drink. Soon they would tire themselves out and fall asleep. Every night they continued their journey to some unknown location and dragged Rin along with them. They barely fed her, and she felt so weak. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since they had captured her, but she was grateful they were at least sticking to their path and hadn't raided any other villages on the way. Often when they were bored, a few of the bolder men would approach her and try to cajole her, provoke her, try anything to illicit a reaction from her. If she remained still and ignored them long enough they would get bored and stroll away. Except for the one who had been stabbed in the thigh. She didn't know any of their names, could barely tell they were human or even tell them apart under all the dirt that covered their faces and bodies, but Rin could tell which was the one who had been stabbed. He had a noticeable limp now as he walked and Rin doubted he would remain with this band long if they didn't put him down like the animal he was. He was the only one who never approached her, but she would constantly feel his eyes on her, and when she would actually catching him glaring at her, his eyes were filled with hatred. She assumed he blamed her for his now limp leg, but how that was her fault she wasn't sure.

More time passed and the man with the limp became sneakier. When the others would sleep he would approach her. She would always try to scream or call out to the others but unlike the rest of them he was the only one whom had realized she was a mute again. As much as she tried to speak, no sound would come out. He would boldly walk towards her, knowing there was nothing she could do to alert the others. The first night he had caught her unawares she thought he would either kill her or rape her. Instead he beat her. He would remove his knife and slice into her flesh wherever he could. But in the end he would always leave her alive. Every morning the rest of the band would see the abuse to her body. The leader had asked her who was continually doing this to her but of course, she could not reply. He had backhanded her himself after the third day of that happening to her and said if she liked it so damn much she could just continue to tolerate it until they reached their destination.

So Rin did the only thing she could do. She survived. The beatings the man with the limp would inflict on her, though severe and often brutal, were still nowhere near as painful as the beatings had been at her families old village when she had been seven years old. After their deaths, the other villagers had tried to look after her, but because she couldn't speak, the trauma of witnessing the horrific death of her family at the hands of raiders no doubt the cause, they had thought she was ungrateful to them. After a year, the beatings had started. She stayed because she had been a child and for all the beatings it was her home and her people and she knew nothing else.

Around that time she had met Sesshomaru.

She had found him sitting near a stream, weak and in pain. She couldn't speak but she had felt this incredible urge to help him. When she had approached, his face had elongated into the form of a dogs muzzle and he had snapped at her repeatedly with his fangs. She knew he would have killed her if she had been close enough to reach. That was when she realized he was a demon.

She ran away afraid but returned the following day with food for him. He was still in a lot of pain and reacted violently like any wounded animal would. Rin had left him his food a little out of reach and ran away again. This had continued for nearly three weeks. Every day she would show up by the stream and bring him some food. He never actually ate or accepted any of the food she brought him but she kept coming back regardless, and after a time he seemed to have grown accustomed to her presence. Later she would sit a distance away from him and just keep him company. He never spoke to her. But he slowly recovered from his injuries. The last day she had gone to him he had asked her why she kept coming back. It had been the first time he spoke to her and she couldn't help but smile brilliantly. She had been so happy he had finally said something to her.

Rin smiled to herself at the memory and hissed when her lip split open again. At the time she had tried to communicate with him with her hands but he only stared at her in confusion and after a bit he had turned his head away dismissively. Rin hadn't cared. She had suddenly remembered a little dog stuffed animal she had made and painted to look like it had the same colorful markings on its face as he did. She ran home to get it and show to him. She couldn't remember why showing him her stuffed dog had been so important to her but it had been. When she had gotten to the village, it had been in chaos. Thugs from a neighboring town had swarmed the village and were looting everything and kidnapping the women. The men were all farmers and had no real chance at defending themselves. Remembering the death's of her family, Rin had tried to run away before anyone noticed her. Unfortunately the thugs had brought with them their pet dogs and sicked them on her. Rin had ran as quickly as she could, desperate to get back to Sesshomaru.

She hadn't made it. The dogs had torn at her little body and the pain had been so vicious, she had been grateful when she finally died.

Jacken had later told her that he and A-Un had finally found master by the stream after searching for him for weeks. His injuries had been caused by his latest battle with Inuyasha. Beaten by his half demon little brother, Sesshomaru's pride had taken the blunt of it. Refusing to accept help from Jacken, Sesshomaru had gone off on his own, to tend to his own injuries and wounded pride. As they had approached him after A-Un had followed his scent to the stream Sesshomaru had suddenly lifted his head and smelled her blood. Together they all went in search of her which Jacken at the time had found very odd. But Sesshomaru had already risen and headed in that direction, and for fear of losing sight of him again off they all went.

When they had found her lifeless body Sesshomaru had stared at her for a moment then had seemed about to leave when suddenly he had paused as if recalling something. He had glanced back at her from on the ground, then slowly released Tenseiga from his side. He had swiped it back and forth across her body and suddenly she had started to breathe again. Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga, turned and walked away. She had remembered glancing at the ruin that had been her village, then turned to watch Sesshomaru, Jacken and A-Un walk in the opposite direction. To her the answer had been simple. One way led to death while the other led to life. She chose life. She remembered Jacken had been very annoyed when he saw her following them at a respectful distance, but follow them she did. She couldn't remember exactly how it happened, but soon she was allowed to camp with them and was told in no uncertain terms by Sesshomaru that she could travel with them as long as she kept up and rummaged for her own food. The villagers had stopped feeding her years ago so she was no stranger to taking care of herself. And though demons they all were...she felt safe and at home.

Rin was suddenly pulled from her musings when she heard a rustle of leaves near her. She turned quickly towards the noise and watched in defeat as the man with the limp approached her with a smile on his face and his knife gleaming in the moonlight. Rin glanced towards where the fire had been, but saw that it, along with the rest of the band was out cold. The man with the limp pushed her from her seated position to the ground and crawled on top of her. Rin tried to squirm away but he merely laughed and allowed his heavier weight to settle down on her making it very difficult to breathe. Which oddly enough she was grateful for since he stinked to the high heavens.

"So, what shall we cut today?" He asked in glee. He rose to straddle her, with one knee on either side of her hips then perused her body. "Hmm...looks like I've covered your arms neck and legs with cuts already. I hate to mark the same place twice. I know where I can find some virgin territory though." He grinned maliciously and used his knife to cut away what was left of the top of her kimono. With the night air hitting her bare breasts Rin shivered at the cold. The man laughed happily "Your nipples have gotten hard, I think you might actually be enjoying this." He giggled to himself then slowly let his knife hover over her breasts. "Now let's see...do I just want to slice them as I have everywhere else...or maybe do something special. What do you think?"

Rin struggled in vain, her wrists and feet were still bound by the rope and her hands were sticky from her own blood coating them. Rin managed to swipe up some dirt with her bound hands and threw it in the mans eyes. He growled in pain and Rin immediately took the opportunity to crawl away as quickly as possible.

This latest campsite they had made was in a thicket of woods. Rin had been paying attention to her surroundings...if she could just crawl two more feet to her left, she could slide down a natural hill and hopefully hide herself in the thick foliage. It wasn't the best plan in the world but it was her only shot. The moon was hidden behind a dark cloud and the pitch black surrounding him gave her the advantage. The man with the limp reached out to search for her but luck was on her side. She managed to pitch herself into the downward slope and let gravity handle the rest. She hit many jagged rocks on her way down and was grateful she couldn't speak, no sound was emerging from her throat as she cried out in pain. She could hear a larger form coming down behind her and knew the man with the limp was attempting to follow her. Once she hit the bottom of the hill Rin quickly rolled to the right and attempted to burrow herself into the bushes nearby. She curled into a tiny ball and waited. The man with limp was pissed and searching for her. She could hear him cursing and stabbing his knife through all the nearby shrubbery. "You little bitch, when I found you I don't care what the leader says! I'm going to cut off your breasts and gut you slowly with my knife. Maybe I'll even rape you with it because an ugly little bitch like you doesn't get me hard."

Rin quacked in fear and tried to keep her breathing steady and low, trying her best not to give away her position. Whenever it seemed he got too close to her position, she would wait for an opening and roll to another set of shrubbery. She wasn't sure how long he searched for her before he finally gave up and left cursing her the whole time. Rin knew he would wait until daybreak to tell the others he had lost her. Then they would search for her. Rin desperately bit at the knot at her wrists for what seemed like hours when she finally felt it give a little. She continued with renewed vigor and finally managed to loosen the knot at her wrists. She nearly wept when she had to peel the rope from the deep grooves it had rubbed raw in her flesh. It took her a few moments to allow the blood to rush back to her fingers and she worked on the knot at her ankles. The rope had cut deep into her ankles and her dried blood coated the rope. Once she was done, Rin attempted to stand when she realized how seriously hurt she truly was. The adrenaline was leaving her body and pain engulfed her. She crumbled to the ground again and tried to steady her breathing. She had to stay in control, she couldn't panic. She still had to escape, she couldn't stay here. Rin could feel herself begin to lose consciousness and struggled to stay alert...but she hadn't eaten for days...and she had lost a lot of blood. Rin slowly succumbed to oblivion and thought of Sesshomaru, she wondered if he would think of her. If he would miss her or even regret never seeing her again...had he forgotten her already.

In the distance Rin could hear the terrified and agonizing screams of men and the horrible snarl of a monster. The screams were filled with agony and terror but as soon as they began they stopped. Rin stared up at the moon and could feel death creeping upon her. Suddenly a dark shadow stood above her and blocked the moon. Death had finally come for her. As she watched its claws, dripping in blood, reach down for her Rin felt a tear fall to her cheek as she thought of Sesshomaru. Her last thought was the hope that he would at the very least remember her with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

*Author Note: Hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. Please leave a review or comment. Honestly, if I don't get those then I always lose my drive to write. The more reviews the more likely I am to update. I love reading them.

Chapter 4

Rin awoke slowly to the smell of cooked rabbit. Very slowly she moved her body gently, expecting shooting pain and aches as every other note. To her surprise...she felt fine. Rin opened her eyes and gingerly sat up. No pain. She looked at her arms and legs. No cuts, no bruises...nothing. She was  
covered by a long fur mantle she knew instantly belonged to Sesshomaru. She held the fur close to her body for a moment and buried her face in its  
warmth. Rin finally looked up, still holding the fur tightly to her chest and her gaze locked to that of Sesshomaru. He hadn't changed a bit since the  
last time she had seen. His long flowing silver hair, the moon crescent above his brow and the two red slashes on either cheek were still dominant on his face. His yellow gleaming eyes stared back at her and as usual she had no idea what he was thinking. His gaze lowered and lingered and she saw something flash across his face but it was too quick to name. Rin glanced down and realized his eyes were resting on her exposed leg and thigh. Startled Rin lifted the fur and realized she was all but half-naked. Her kimono was in tatters on her body, she may as well have worn nothing at all. Flushed in embarrassment Rin quickly rearranged the fur to cover her limbs as best as she could. Sesshomaru did not move from where he sat but he did continue to stare at her. Rin had so much she wanted to tell him, but she was ashamed of herself. Ashamed of what she had allowed those men to put her through, which none of it would have happened if she had just stayed in the village with Kaede. But for the life of her she couldn't imagine returning. She couldn't bear staying in that village. Every memory she had of Sesshomaru visiting her and bringing her gifts was held in every part of that village. Where he had watched her play, where he visited their hut and sat with her as she played tea party. Everything about that village reminded her of Sesshomaru. She couldn't bear to go back.

"Why did you leave the safety of the village Rin?" Sesshomaru asked in his usual serious tone. Rin bowed her head and refused to look at him. She was glad to see that she was healed and probably didn't look as horrible as she had before. She could credit that to Tenseiga. She knew he had used his sword to bring her back to life and to heal her wounds. The thought that he must have seen her naked while he healed her made her flush in embarassment...and something more. Her body tingled and she couldn't help but wonder what he had thought of her as he looked at her naked body.

Rin gasped when she felt Sesshomaru lift her chin with his index finger and kneeled in closely to her. His face and lips were mere inches from her own.  
She thought she would lose herself in the depths of his eyes and he asked her again. "Rin. Why did you leave the safety of the village?" She opened her mouth hesitantly but no sound was emitted. Rin felt tears fill her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Sesshomaru frowned before saying "You cannot speak."

Sesshomaru stood and turned his back to her as he walked to the rabbit he was cooking and tended to the meat. Rin felt the dismissal clear to her soul. She wanted to curl into a ball and cry for weeks. She was so caught up in her own misery she almost didn't hear Sesshomaru's low tone. "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner." Rin stared in shock at his back. She had never heard him apologize to anyone, let alone that he even knew the word. How she wished she could talk, tell him how much she had missed him, how she had never expected him to come looking for her but was so grateful he had. How much shame she felt at causing him trouble.

"Jacken will return soon with clothes for you. In the meantime you should eat." He returned to her side with a portion of the rabbit for her to eat.  
Again, Rin couldn't help but stare at him in shock. He had never cooked for her or given her anything to eat. That was always her responsibility. He  
would often slow down or wait in his travels with her so she could gather food for herself, but he never gave her food.

"Eat Rin." Sesshomaru insisted when she had yet to take the offering. Rin gingerly picked at the cooked rabbit while still holding the fur tight to her  
chest with her other hand. When she was done eating, Sesshomaru lightly caressed her cheek with the back of his knuckles. Suddenly the events of the last few weeks hit Rin hard. The trauma, the terror, the thought of never seeing him again tore at her. Rin burst into tears. Sesshomaru seemed taken aback by her tears and appeared at a loss as to how to comfort her. Rin threw herself into his arms hugged his neck tightly while she cried into his neck in relief. No matter what happened, at this moment she was safe and she was with him. As she sobbed she felt Sesshomaru hesitantly rest his hands on her bare back. He very gently moved his knuckles in soothing circles then trailed his claws lightly down her spine. Rin shivered in his arms, unaware of how vulnerable or beautiful she looked at the moment. Rin caught her breath when she felt his claws trail further down her spine, almost to the curve of her buttock. It was only a whisper of a touch before he moved back up but it was enough to make Rin remember many of her long hidden fantasies about Sesshomaru. She had no idea when it had begun, maybe when she was sixteen or fifteen..but somewhere along the way she had no longer seen Sesshomaru as a father figure. Growing up Rin had often fantasized about an imaginary lover, one who would know how to touch her, hold her, teach her all the little intricacies of lovemaking. She was a virgin, never shared so much as a kiss with another boy from the village though many had offered. She could remember exactly when her dream lover had morphed into Sesshomaru. Kaede had been called away in the middle of the night on an emergency and Rin knew it would be hours before she returned. She had fallen asleep and her dream lover had awaited her. Slowly, he had kissed her shoulder, her chin, before trailing down her neck and licking lightly at the slope of her breast. He had wedged himself between her thighs and she could feel the hot length of his erection against her. His heavy weight had been welcome and she let her hands play within his short black hair as he nuzzled the underside of her breast. Suddenly his hair turned long and silver, and when he looked up she was staring into Sesshomaru's eyes. The dream had been so shocking Rin had awoken immediately, confused, frightened and very aroused. The arousal had shamed her greatly. He was like a father to her, a teacher. He had always been there for her, had raised and protected her for three years before he left her with Kaede so she could learn to be with her own kind before he would allow her to continue her travels with him and Jacken.

Rin was taken back to the present when she felt Sesshomaru's hands lightly grip her hips, before sliding up her sides and very lightly skimmed past the sides of her exposed breasts. Rin shivered again and it took a moment for her to realize Sesshomaru was gripping her shoulders and very gently pushing her away from him. Rin immediately sensing the impending rejection quickly let him go and grabbed for the fur that was still tucked between them, separating her body from his. She held it tight to her chest and tried to apologize. When all she could do was mouth the word she quickly scrambled away from him and put a healthy amount of distance between them. She could feel Sesshomaru's eyes still on her and Rin huddled as best she could within the fur. Suddenly she could hear A-Un's great wings flapping in the wind and with Jacken on his back, the great two headed dragon lightly landed beside them. Jacken hopped off A-Un's back and raced to Sesshomaru's side. "My lord! This was the only Kimono I could find. It was very reminiscent to one young Rin used to wear, remember the one with the orange and white checkered pattern? Anyway I think this should do the trick of covering her, but you saw how generous her chest has become and I'm just not sure if this will cover-"

"Enough Jacken." Sesshomaru cut him off and glared down at him from his superior height. "Rin has awoken, be sure to give her the kimono while I scout ahead. When I return make sure you've gathered anything we might need for the ride back to the village." And with that Sesshomaru turned and A-Un eagerly allowed Sesshomaru to climb his back as he took to the skies.

Rin watched as they disappeared from her sight and Jacken walked over to her. "Rin, you've certainly grown. Here's the kimono I brought for you. As I was telling Sesshomaru I hope it fits. For the time being it will have to do. Go on and put it on, I'll give you some privacy." Jacken turned to gather  
up any of their supplies. Rin quickly tied the kimono around her. Rin looked down and almost groaned in despair. She was showing a generous amount of cleavage, nothing indecent but enough to make her slightly uncomfortable. She was showing much more than she was used to. In order to keep her breasts encased, she had to tighten the knots, which only made the kimono outline her lithe figure pronouncedly. Rin could barely walk in the tight kimono. Jacken finally turned and glowered at the clothes on her. "We'll definitely have to get you something bigger. Sesshomaru will not be pleased by you slowing us down if you can't even walk in that thing." Before she knew what he was doing, Jacken pulled a knife from his cloak and cut the bottom of the kimono from hem to her mid-thigh on both sides. Jacken backed away and observed the two high slits with satisfaction. "There, that should do it. You should be able to walk around much more freely now." Rin hated to admit that she definitely could but was still not comfortable with how much skin she was showing. Again it was nothing indecent, she was still covered well, but it was just so much more than she was used to.

"Come along Rin." Jacken called to her. "It's time we move, Sesshomaru will easily find us once he returns. This way we can get back to the village much more quickly." Jacken walked ahead of her, fully expecting she follow him and continued to talk to her. When he finally realized she was not responding, he turned back and noticed she had not moved from where she stood. Jacken returned to her side obviously irritated. "Rin, what are you waiting for? We need to return to the village."

Rin shook her head negatively.

Jacken stared at her in shock. "What do you mean no? Of course you have to return to the village. Let's go." When he attempted to pull her in the  
direction of the village Rin refused to move and violently shook head in the negative. By now Jacken was furious. "Rin, this isn't my decision you're  
defying here. Sesshomaru has decided you must return to the village and their you must go. You have never disobeyed Sesshomaru, now I understand if you thought this was my idea and you were being stubborn and a brat like usual to me but that is not the case. So let's go."

Rin for the first time in her life felt her chin notch up at a stubborn angle and turned and walked away in the opposite direction. "Rin where are you  
going you stupid girl!" Jacken called after her. He was furious! How dare she disobey his master. When it looked like she had no intention of heeding his warning Jacken had no choice but to follow where she led. Sesshomaru would be infuriated when he found out they hadn't started heading back to the village. But Jacken couldn't leave her alone. She had died. Jacken had been heartbroken to see the condition she had been in when they found her. Sesshomaru had followed her scent for days after they had left Kaede's village. When they finally reached the band that had taken her Jacken had been shocked at the amount of her blood they found covering the floor. Sesshomaru had turned into his demon dog self and had literally ripped all the men to shreds in his fury. Jacken had been sure they had been too late for even Tenseiga to revive her. Jacken had followed the trail of blood to a downward hill where it seemed to have gone. With a misstep he had fallen down said hill to a large thicket. He had found more of the blood and followed it to Rin's body where she lay. Jacken had immediately called out to Sesshomaru who had gone instantly to their side. Sesshomaru had growled deep in his throat in anger at the sight of her kimono in tatters around her exposed body and the hundreds of cuts and bruises marring her skin. With her last breath Rin had whispered his name before she died before their eyes. Sesshomaru had thrown his head back and howled in such rage Jacken had cowered beside him. Sesshomaru quickly unsheathed Tenseiga and used it to cut at the other world souls that had come to take Rin to the underworld for judgement. Once they were gone and he had healed her wounds, Jacken watched in awe as life slowly returned to her and she was breathing deeply but comfortably. He was always amazed by the power Sesshomaru wielded with Tenseiga.

Jacken had watched as Sesshomaru had tenderly bundled her up in his fur mantle and carried her through the forest, back to where they had left A-Un. Rin had slept the entire journey back to their camp. Sesshomaru had then ordered Jacken to find her suitable clothing. Jacken had immediately set out on his search, but not before he had seen his master staring intently at Rin where she lay in slumber and the longing he saw within his eyes. Before Sesshomaru realized what he had seen, Jacken thought it best to leave quickly. Events were unfolding rapidly and he wasn't sure he liked where they were headed.


End file.
